I'm Glad You Came
by FabrayFan
Summary: "It figures the filthy mudblood would have to resort to dating a Werewolf." "It's not like she could get anyone else." Hermione saw Jacob's whole body shudder as he turned towards the other boys. *The Pack is sent to Hogwarts to help protect it and as the brink of war comes closer Hermione can't stop herself from falling in love with a certain werewolf* HermioneXJake
1. Chapter 1

"Dumbledore asked for you and I to meet him at Hagrid's tonight. He said he has something to show us." Harry said shifting in his seat anxiously and Hermione looked up from her book of spells at him. She'd been in the library for the past few hours reading up on protection spells until Harry had come in and sat beside her.

"At Hagrid's?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. Everyone at Hogwarts knew it was getting more and more dangerous in the dark forest so they stayed clear of it. Walking the grounds even sent even more chills up some of the students spines than usual now because they never knew what was out in the woods watching them.

"Yea, apparently he has some important news for us."

"About Voldemort?" she asked quietly and Harry shrugged slightly, staring at the wall behind her head intensely. She could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought it over.

"I dunno. I just can't figure out why he told me to tell you but not Ron." he finally said. He'd thought about telling Ron anyways but he figured if Dumbledore had told him specifically to bring Hermione but not Ron it was important that he didn't say anything. Besides that Harry knew it would only upset Ron that he was being left out. Hermione on the other hand had no idea why Dumbledore would want her but not Ron. They were both important to Harry and though Ron had his... moments, he was always a loyal friend who would do almost anything for Harry.

"That is strange."

…...

They were standing outside Hagrid's hut, by the edge of the dark forest as the sun set but Dumbledore didn't seem to be worried about anything dangerous coming out.

"Harry, Hermione, this is one of Hogwarts' newest guards, Jacob Black." Dumbledore said motioning to the boy in front of him. The boy had a deep set tan and dark brown eyes that looked almost black in the lighting. His jaw had a slight cleft in it and he his hair was black and cropped short. He was huge. He stood easily over six feet tall and he had broad shoulders with enormous biceps. He was so toned it looked like someone had carved him out of stone. Hermione had never seen someone so muscular and perfect looking outside of one of her mother's fitness magazines.

After a minute Hermione realized she was staring at him and she noticed he was staring back. Hermione glanced away as she felt heat rise to her cheeks and he grinned slightly, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." Harry said holding out his hand, dragging the attention off Hermione and Jacob smiled at him before he shook his hand.

"You too. Dumbledore has told me and the rest of the Pack all about you." the tan boy said glancing at Dumbledore before he turned his attention back at the two in front of him.

"Are you American?" Hermione asked and he nodded looking back over at her.

"Yeah, I'm from Washington."

"I've heard it's lovely there." she said and he nodded slightly smiling at her.

"It's nice."

"Jacob and the rest of his Pack were more than willing to help us. It's their duty to protect their tribe and other innocents when ever possible." Dumbledore said breaking a part the tension that had been building in the air.

"No offense but how exactly are you supposed to help us. I understand that you're strong on the full moon but and you could maybe counter Greyback but to my understanding when you're having… a moment, you aren't exactly in control of yourselves." Harry asked as politely as possible. The last thing he wanted was to seem rude to someone Dumbledore had personally picked out to help them.

"Jacob isn't the type of wolf you've been taught about in Severus's class." Dumbledore said simply and Jacob nodded in agreement. Over all the years Hermione had studied she'd only heard of two types of werewolves. One being the fictional wolfman and the other being the creature Proffesor Lupin turned into. Looking over Jacob again she knew he wasn't like anything she'd read about in bestiaries.

"For the most part I have myself under control." he added. Hermione felt like his gaze locked her into place, keeping her from looking away from him, not that he wasn't nice to look at. The longer he looked at her the more she felt like she was going to melt right on the spot, especially when the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. She'd have to check if wolves like him lured in their victims through physical attraction.

"For the most part?" Harry asked. The night Lupin had changed over the full moon was forever in his mind and he didn't want to repeat it with a whole Pack of wolves.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I would never hurt you." he said looking at them both, but Hermione couldn't help but notice he was focusing more on her than on Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Hermione never broke the rules until she met Harry, and even then she'd done it more in the past six months than she had in her entire life. At the moment she was breaking curfew heading towards the library to read up on Horcruxes. Harry had told her everything Dumbledore had told him but she wanted to know everything possible. But when someone stepped out in front of her,appearing from the shadows she knew she'd been busted. She sighed heavily before she actually looked up at the person to see who it was and saw none other than Jacob Black.

"You shouldn't be walking the grounds alone at this time of night." he said watching her and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She hadn't spoken to him since they first met outside the dark forest, mostly because she hadn't left the castle, except for the Quidditch game but even then she wasn't near the woods.

"Did Dumbledore give you permission to roam the halls after hours?" she asked trying to counter him but he just smiled slightly. He was actually wearing a shirt but she was so close to him she could still feel the heat radiating off his body.

"You'd be surprised what all Dumbledore had given us permission to do to protect you all." Standing in front of him made her realize exactly how big Jacob was. Her eyes were about level with his shoulder and he could probably grip both her wrists in one hand. Not to mention the heat that radiated off his body and when he flexed, stretching out slightly she couldn't help but notice his biceps looked like they had tennis balls in them.

"I was just heading towards the library. I'm sure he'd understand why I need to research some things." she said cooly looking up at him and his eyes danced slightly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would." he said and Hermione stepped to the side to walk past him but he turned around and started walking with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you."

"From what? There's nothing inside the castle."

"Not that you know about, and nothing anyone's sure of anyways. But Dumbledore told us to keep a special eye out for you and Harry." he said looking around. Hermione could only see about ten feet in front of her because of the moonlight streaming in through the occasional windows before everything was black until the next window came.

"What about Ron?" she asked keeping her eyes trained forward but she could feel Jacob keeping up beside her.

"The Ginger kid?" he asked and Hermione turned her head and scowled at him. Jacob smiled slightly before he shrugged. "I guess he's not as important as you or Harry."

"Harry is all that matters. As long as he survive the rest of us still have a chance, without him the wizarding world would crumble to pieces." She looked both ways before she entered the library, heading straight for the restricted section. "Silencio." she murmured quietly.

"But he needs you. You're just as important as him."

"Rubbish." she said using her wand to lift a spell book from a shelf a foot or two out of her reach but before she could even pull it out all the way Jacob reached up and grabbed it, holding it in his enormous hands not offering it out for her to take.

"No it's not _rubbish_. Dumbledore's told me and the rest of the Pack all about how you've helped him through the years. What happened with the basilisk thing in the chamber of secrets and there is no way he could've made it through the Biwizard Tournament without you."

"The Triwizard Tournament." she corrected and he nodded finally holding out the book. Hermione took the book from him and wondered just how much Dumbledore had told Jacob about.

"Yeah, that. He needs you so much more than you realize and without you he won't make it out alive."

"Well thank you for your opinion." she mumbled opening the book as she sat on the floor. She leaned back against one of the shelves propping the book on her knees. Jacob sat across from her after a minute, folding his legs in a rather uncomfortable looking position because they were to large to let them stretch out between the two shelves, but he didn't complain.

"You don't really have to sit here you know." Hermione said after around ten minutes. It wasn't because she wanted him to leave, it was because she was having such a hard time focusin on what she was trying to read with him around.

"I know."

"You just don't look to... comfortable." she added and Jacob glanced down at his legs like he hadn't noticed until then. He looked back up at Hermione and shook his head.

"Oh I'm fine." Hermione watched him for another minute before she nodded and attempted to read her book again. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was asleep. She was able to focus more when he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the shelfbut she couldn't stop from glancing at him occasionally. It was like sitting by a fireworks but trying to study instead of watching the show, almost impossible. "Is something wrong?" he asked and Hermione jumped slightly.

"What?"

"You stopped reading." he mumbled and Hermione looked back down towards her book.

"No I haven't."

"Then you've been on the same page for the last 10 minutes." Hermione was glad his eyes were still closed because she could feel her cheeks turn bright pink. He was more observant than she'd thought. For the past 10 minutes she'd been lost her train of thought once she saw him lick his lips. Hermione had nevevr felt like a hormonal teenager like Harry was around Cho and Ginny or how Ron was with Lavender but at the moment she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"I was rereading."

"Oh... So what all did those books say about me and the rest of the Pack?" he asked opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at her.

"What makes you think I researched you?"

"I dunno, I was just assuming you did. Dumbledore said you're 'the brightest witch' of your age, with 'an incredible thirst for knowledge'." Jacob said rolling his eyes slightly. "And from the look on your face the other day you didn't know there were wolves like us, so I thought you might be curious."

"I haven't found anything useful yet."

"Well you don't need a book or a computer to tell you about werewolves when there's one right in front of you that's more than willing to answer all of your questions." Jacob smiled at her warmly and Hermione stared back for a minute before she pushed herself to her feet.

"I should probably be heading back to bed." she said and Jacob nodded slightly. They walked back towards the painting of the Fat Lady silently and just before she went in she turned on her heels to look at him. "What about tomorrow?"

"I could do that." A huge smile spread over Jacob's face and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him

"I'll meet you after at four by the lake."

"That sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

* * *

"You're cold aren't you?"

"No." Hermione felt her body shudder even as the words left her lips. Snow was falling lightly towards the ground, which was already covered in a thick layer. She was wearing her jacket and a scarf but she was still freezing. She had no idea how Jacob could stand around completely comfortable in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I can see you shivering." he said looking down at her hands which she quickly shoved in her pockets. He shifted like he was about to step forward but stopped himself and leaned back before he could even take a step. "We can just hang out some other time."

"No I'm fine."

"Hermione, it's no big deal." she knew it was strange, but the way he said her name made her stomach flutter. "We can just talk about it tomorrow then." he said. Hermione felt herself nodding, slightly disappointed.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Unless we can find something else to do." he said quickly and she raised her eyebrow. "I mean I would say we could talk about the whole wolf thing but it tends to put some people on edge and I don't wanna do that to anyone since it's only my first week here. But we could do something else besides talk about me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Um, we can go sit in the library and hang out or something." he offered and Hermione raised her eyebrow. Jacob shifted on his feet reaching to scratch the back of his head anxiously. "I would offer to take you to a movie but I can't because I don't have a car and I don't think there's a movie theater around here. If we were in La Push we could go to the beach but the closest thing we have to a beach is the lake but it's to cold to walk around and… that's all I can come up with. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." she said shrugging one of her shoulders slightly as she watched him. She bit her lip looking around thoughtfully and Jacob shifted on his feet lightly. "We could walk to Hogsmeade."

"Hogs-what?" he asked. His eyebrows bunched together as he watched her, confused.

"It's a little town that we can walk to from here. They have a few shops and some places where we could go to eat and stay warm. Students from the school go there a lot, it's pretty much the only place we have. It might be a little crowded but-"

"No that sounds great."

….

"Can I have two butter beers?" Jacob watched stunned as the pen wrote done their order on a notepad that was floating in mid air a few feet away from the table. They'd been in the warmth of the shop for almost a half hour and Jacob had told her all about Washington. After that he'd told her about his Pack and from the look in his eye Hermione knew he cared about each of them. Then she told them about her parents and some of her less famous adventures with Harry and Ron.

"You're allowed to drink beer here?"

"It's not what you're thinking I promise." she said shaking her head.

"That's amazing." he said nodding towards where the pen was taking someone elses order before it went to the woman that was serving at the bar.

"It's a simple charm." Hermione shrugged. The way Jacob was watching the girl made her feel sick. After all it wasn't that impressive, and Hermione had done it a million times. Now conjuring a patronus, or the birds she'd mastered recently was something to be proud of.

"Simple charm?" he asked looking over at her as he raised an eyebrow and Hermione nodded slowly. At that moment she realized how cute the look one his face was when he was stunned. His eyebrows bunched together slightly and little wrinkles appeared in between them on his perfect skin. His ears even went up a little bit like a puppy.

"Yeah, we learn it in our first year."

"And what year are you now?"

"Sixth."

"So you must be able to do some pretty cool stuff." his lips curved up as he looked at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. She was about to respond when he gaze shifted from her over her shoulder. "Your friends are staring at us again." Jacob said looking back at her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and sighed heavily when she saw Ron and Harry jump slightly before they looked down at their menus, pretending that was what the were looking at all along.

"If you'll excuse me for a second." she mumbled and Jacob nodded glancing around the bar again. Hermione stalked toward the two boys who gave up on trying to be discreet. Harry actually had the decency to look embarassed but Ron just watched her, glaring.

"Would you two mind leaving us alone for longer than two minutes?" she hissed, her temper flaring as she watched the two boys and Ron's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Hey, we're just trying to look out for you. We all know how dangerous werewolves are, it doesn't help that right before the bloody war you decide to start snogging one."

"I'm not snogging anyone Ronald. And he's not dangerous, he's protecting us! Dumbledore said so himself."

"Just like Snape?" Ron asked. "And Professor Quirrel, and Mad Eye." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off.

"He's right Hermione. Dumbledore is a great wizard, but everyone makes mistakes. I don't think we should assume he's bad, but we shouldn't' just assume we can trust him. None of us know anything about him so for all we know he could be working for Voldemort like most of the other Werewolves. He could be trying to kill us."

"He's not."

"But how do you know?"

"I just do." she said staring into his eyes. After all the years of standing by Harry's side, trusting his judgment about things, for the most part, she expected him to do the same. She didn't know how to explain it but she could just feel it. Jacob wasn't going to hurt any of them, if he was going to he probably would've tried earlier by the lake. And he certainly wouldn't tell her all about his family.

"We were just heading out anyways."

"So what's wrong?" Jacob asked as she sat back down. He took a long drink from his butterbeer as he watched her. "I mean they don't really think I'd tear you to pieces in a room full of people do they?"

"They just seem to have it stuck in their heads that I fancy you and that effects my judgment of you." she said rolling her eyes even as her cheeks flushed light pink.

"Do you?" Jacob asked watching her. Hermione felt her tongue tie itself into knots as she looked at him, and the silly half smile on his face. He was so gorgeous it almost hurt to look at him.

"I think you're handsome boy, and you seem to be a nice person so far."

"So is this a date then?"

"I wouldn't particularly call it a date. Would you?" she asked and Jacob glanced towards the ceiling with his mouth open before he looked back towards her. She knew the awkward moment was coming where he would tell her he wasn't interested because he had a girlfriend, or that she wasn't his type, or maybe even that he was gay.

"I dunno. I would like it if it was but if it's not it's no big deal. For all you know I could be the big bad wolf, just waiting to kill everyone or stab you in the back. I mean I am a stranger. " he joked and Hermione felt herself smile as she looked at him. He took a long drink from his butter beer keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

Something about him was off. She knew she should be wary of any stranger and if she were in Harry or Ron's position she would be doing exactly what they were trying to do, because Hermione Granger wasn't the type of girl who fell all over herself for a boy. She was smart about things, especially not with people she'd just met. But around Jacob in the past few hours she'd found herself smiling more than she had in the past three months because she was actually happy. She was comfortable around him, sure she was a normal teenage girl in the hormonal department, but she got the feeling that Jacob wouldn't judge her like everyone else at Hogwarts. She felt like she knew him.

"You're not a stranger."

"Oh no?" he asked watching her, trying to surpress a playful grin.

"No." she said shaking her head and he grinned.

...

"Would you like to come in?" she asked motioning towards the common room and Jacob glanced at it for a long second before he looked back towards her.

"I think I'll pass."

"Okay." she said nodding slightly as she backed towards the painting of the fat lady.

"Maybe some other time. It's just I don't think you're friends like me very much so they probably wouldn't take it to well that you invited me into your house thing. And I don't wanna cause any trouble." Jacob said leaning against the wall. The light from the sunset was streaming in the castle wndows, casting a golden glow over everything.

"They're a bit thick, but they'll come around eventually."

"They're just looking out for you." he said shrugging. "I should probably get going though." he said shoving his hands in his pockets and Hermione nodded, not stepping back towards the common room. After a minute of silence he stepped forward leaning down to press his warm lips lightly against her cheek. He pulled back slowly looking into her eyes and Hermione knew he must've been able to hear her heart pounding in her chest. "I'll see you soon Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jacob." she whispered walking farther into the dark forest, her wand out at her side. The snow had melted away over the past few days but the trees still blocked out most of the light.

"You shouldn't be out here." Hermione almost jumped out of her skin as she turned around to face Jacob. He didn't say anything as he circled her slowly and Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. He wasn't smiling like usual which was strange but the thing that was scaring her was the way he was watching her, almost like she was prey that he was about to attack.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people. Next time break a twig or something so I don't have heart failure." she said and he stopped walking to stand in front of her. His eyes traveled up and down her body before he smiled.

"Sorry. Dumbledore told us to becareful if we see anyone out here because it might not really be them. I just needed to make sure you were, well you."

"It's fine." As she tried to calm her heart down, breathing out heavily, she couldn't help but notice he was shirtless. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of gym shorts. The light that faded through the holes the canopy of trees were making made part of his skin seem golden while other parts looked like the russet brown color she'd become so used too. There was no denying he was the most gorgeous person she'd ever seen.

"So not that I'm not happy to see you, but do you need something? I mean I'm pretty sure you would be in a lot of trouble if anyone knew you came here."

"Right, I just wanted to apologize again on behalf of my friends." she said and Jacob shook his head.

"It was really no big deal."

"I just thought it was because I haven't seen you around for almost two days." she said quietly and Jacob flinched slightly.

"That has nothing to do with them. I've been running patrols for the past two days to make up for the times I missed out on earlier this week so we could hang out."

"Oh." the thought had never crossed Hermione's mind until that moment. She'd assumed he changed his mind about liking her and thought it was best to just avoid her, but she'd felt a pull to him so strong she couldn't help but try to find him. She wanted to be close to him. "I should probably let you get back to it then." she said taking a step back but Jacob stepped forward closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around her. She felt his cheek pressed against the side of her head close to her eye he was so tall.

"I'm glad you came." he said quietly. Hermione rested her hands on the small of his back as he squeezed her slightly and she closed her eyes relaxing. She forgot all about Voldemort and the Horcruxes she knew Harry would need her help finding one day so they could finally live normal lives. She forgot about Ron, Malfoy, and Snape. She forgot about everything except Jacob, and how safe she felt at the moment.

When he pulled back she noticed he was about eye level with his mouth

"Since you're here we might as well talk about what I am."

"You're not a Werewolf. Not really." Hermione asked moving to rest her back against one of the trees as she sat and Jacob moved to sit beside her, so close their shoulders were touching. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, soaking into her skin. They were surronded by trees but about 50 feet in front of him there was a small clearing were a pond sat. Light shined through the trees to make it look like the only sign of light in a place full of darkness.

"Technically I'm a shape shifter."

"Which explains why you don't need the full moon to change." she said thoughtfully and Jacob nodded before he intertwined his fingers with hers. His hand compared to hers was so huge it almost made her feel like a child, and she couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Yeah and it's a tribe thing. You can't get bitten and change or something like that. Turning into a wolf is something passed by blood so we can protect ourselves and everyone else from vampires. We don't change into wolf men we just turn into these like giant wolves the size of horses. And we can read each others minds when we're wolves to help us strategize while we're fighting."

"That must be amazing." Hermione said in awe and Jacob smiled.

"It was for about the first, mmm, five minutes. It's pretty annoying especially when Jared just leaves Kim's house or Paul's thinking about my sister but they can't help it I guess. Leah thinks about a lot of stuff that gets under everyone's skin which is why everyone in the Pack is usually annoyed with her. But it helps out when we're fighting."

"So are you only friends with people in the Pack?"

"Yeah. People can usually tell when you're hiding something and some of us are so unstable it's to dangerous to be around them. Keeping the fact that you're a Werewolf is really hard on some people. I'm glad my dad's in the council or he probably wouldn't understand half of the things I do now."

"You're not even allowed to tell your parents?"

"No. The only person you can even mention the fact that you're a werewolf to besides the pack is your Imprint."

"What's that?" she asked and Jacob looked away from the pond to focus his attention on her.

"It's a girl who you would do anything for and be whatever she wanted whether it's a friend, a brother, or something more. When you meet her your whole world stops and nothing besides her matters. She's the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing on your mind before you fall asleep. You can't live without her." he said watching her closely. Hermione felt like he was staring deep down into her soul as he spoke but she couldn't look away from him. He rubbed the back her hand with his thumb lightly as he looked out over the pond but Hermione kept watching him.

Hermione couldn't stop herself, she leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't like her to kiss someone so soon into a relationship, if that's what they were calling it, but with Jacob she just couldn't stop herself. She felt like if she wouldn't have kissed him she would've exploded or gone completely mad. She hadn't ever been the one to initiate a kiss before but with Jacob she knew she did the right thing. His lips pressed against hers lightly and then everything shifted like something snapped inside his body. Jacob leaned closer crushing his lips against hers and Hermione kissed him back just as passionately. His fingers tangled into her hair and she rested her hand on the side of his face.

She had little experience kissing but when she ran her tongue along his lip it seemed to get a reaction out of him. Jacob shuddered so hard it almost felt like he was vibrating. He pulled away from her turning his face away as he breathed out heavily moving his hand away from her. She stared at him as his shoulders shook but he kept facing away from her.

"I'm sorry." she said calmly and Jacob shook his head. After about a minute the shaking stopped and he turned to face her slowly, using his arms to scoot himself away from her.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. You just... you drive me crazy." he said staring at her exasperated. Hermione felt her eyebrows raise and he swallowed roughly. "In a good way." he added quickly. "I mean you're smart, and nice, and you're beautiful and I just can't control myself." Hermione felt her lips curve up as she watched him struggle for words and his ears turned red from embarassment.

"I should get going anyways." she said calmly and Jacob nodded standing up, offering her his hand. She slid her hand into his as they walked back towards the castle silently.

"Hey will you promise me something?" he asked letting her go once they reached the edge of the forest.

"It depends on what it is."

"Don't come back here. Even though the Pack and I are running patrols it's still dangerous here and I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

* * *

Hermione was surprised when she looked out the window from the owlery and saw Harry talking with Jacob. The two had been getting along increasingly better but not enough so that they actually talked alone. She turned and headed towards the door and right into Ron.

"Sorry." she mumbled but Ron kept walking past her towards his owl. She thought about walking out and heading down to Jacob and Harry but instead she turned towards Ron. "Are you really refusing to talk to me?" she asked staring at his back and Ron turned around slowly to face her. He watched her for a few seconds before he pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No."

"That's all you have to say is 'No'? You haven't spoken to me in weeks." It had been almost two weeks since she'd met Jacob in the woods. The next day she'd told Luna and Ginny, of course Ginny told Harry who told Ron, and he'd been ignoring her ever since. It wouldn't have been as bad if Harry didn't decide he needed to split his time between them equally, which really meant whenever they were spending time together Ron would always glare at her from across the room. But the fact that he wasn't talking to her almost made her feel a little relieved.

Her relationship with Jacob was going perfect and she hadn't had to listen to Ron's complaining. Harry still seemed suspicious but he was always polite to Jacob and Ginny absolutely loved him. He still hadn't agreed to come into the Gryffindor common room but she knew it wasn't anything personal.

"What am I supposed to say to you? That I'm glad you're spending all your time with a dog who would just as soon rip you to shreds as he would hike his leg on a tree?" he asked and Hermione felt her face flush.

"What exactly is your problem with him?"

"He's dangerous! I thought you were smart enough to figure that out!" he yelled. A few of the owls shifted anxiously as Ron glared at her.

"If he wanted to hurt me he's had plenty of chances." she said trying to stay calm.

"Maybe he's waiting for something." Ron shrugged.

"And what would that be?"

"Guys like that only want one thing from girls like you Hermione, and it's not hugs." Jacob hadn't done anything to impy he wanted more from Hermione than she was already giving him. He didn't pressure her to kiss him, and she knew he hadn't even thought about doing anything else. If anyone was pushing for a physical relationship it was her. They'd only kissed twice since the time in the woods and each time she was the one who initiated it. She thought he was just nervous at first but then she realized there was more to it than that. He always seemed like he was holding himself back.

"You don't know anything about him."

"Neither do you." Ron countered.

"If you're really that worried Jacob is dangerous, you know better than anyone _Ronald_, that I can take care of myself." Ron's face turned bright red as he thought about last year and the room of requirement. She'd embarassed him in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I'm sure the first thing on your mind when you're around him is how to protect yourself."

"Lavender is just as much a threat as Jacob but you're not pointing the finger at her." Hermione reminded and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Because we don't need to worry about her."

"And we don't need to worry about him. He's harmless. At least when it comes to me." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione scowled at him. "Whether or not you believe it or not. I know Jacob would never hurt me."

"Well I hope you're right. Harry's had to see enough dead bodies, he doesn't need to add you to the list."


	6. Chapter 6

**So thanks for the reviews :). I've decided to make Jake's pretransition thing a little bit different since it's never super described. So I'm gonna throw in a little Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf Werewolf stuff in here just for fun. But when he's an actual Werewolf he's still the Twilight kind if you know what I mean.**

* * *

"Let's play a game." Jacob said moving to stand in front of her. They were standing on the hill that lead down to Hagrid's hut relaxing as Hermione told Jacob more about Hogwarts. She showed him the birds she'd learned how to conjure and a few other simple spells that he was so amazed by it made her smile.

"What game?"

"It's called Ninja." he said rubbing his hands together, smiling eagerly.

"Ninja?"

"Yeah we count to three then we make a pose. After that we get to make one move at a time where we try to smack each others hand. The other person has to avoid it but they can only make one move at a time to. The person who gets the other persons hands out first wins."

"We both know you'll win though." she said and Jacob's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"How do you know that. You haven't even tried yet."

"Yeah but you're reflexes are faster than mine because you're a werewolf."

"Yeah but who knows. You might win."

"Alright." Hermione said and Jacob grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"1, 2, 3, Ninja!" Jacob shouted moving into his pose with his arms in karate positions. Hermione swiped out at his hand and he easily dodged then quickly moved his other hand to swipe at hers, tapping it lightly. He smiled down at her smugly and she rolled her eyes but felt her lips curve up in response to his. He knocked her other hand out almost as quickly. "You know I was thinking, maybe since you have the rest of the day off we could go out into the woods."

"What would we do there?" she asked still almost completely focused on his hands as they moved, smacking at hers gently.

"Well we could go swimming, or if you want we could look for centaurs and other stuff."

"I thought you said the forest is dangerous?" she said. Hermione couldn't help but think about what Ron said.

"I meant when you're alone. I won't let anything happen to you so you're safe with me." he said shrugging as he moved his hand away from hers. They played again and again until she knocked one of his hands out. And they kept going until Hermione actually won.

"You let me win." Hermione said and Jacob shook his head.

"No I didn't." he said smiling slightly at her and Hermione raised her eyebrow. Jacob's smile broke out into a huge grin. "What, I couldn't help it. You're trying so hard and I do have an advantage. But, I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Alright." she said nodding slightly as she looked up at him and Jacob bit his lip slightly. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it, his eyebrows furrowing. Instead of speaking he glanced around them, his eyes lingering on the castle before he finally looked back down at her. Jacob took a deep breath and sighed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you know how before we talked about Imprinting?" he finally asked and she nodded again watching him closely. Jacob squirmed under her gaze, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well I-"

"It figures the filthy mud blood would have to resort to dating a Werewolf." Hermione glanced over Jacob's shoulder at where the voices were coming from and saw none other than Crab and Goyle watching them.

"It's not like she could get anyone else." Jacob's head snapped in the direction of Crab and Goyle.

"What?"

"Jacob don't worry about it." Hermione said shaking her head but Jacob either didn't hear her or decided to ignore her.

"No, I wanna hear him say it." Jacob said glaring at Crab as he walked towards him. He towered over the shorter boy, who gulped anxiously. "What did you say?" Jacob asked glaring down at him, keeping his jaw clenched.

"You heard him." Draco said and Jacob's eyes darted towards him before they moved back to Crab. "Or are you deaf, Mutt?"

"I've heard about you. You're Dumbledore's pathetic excuse for protection. Talk about a last resort. My father never thought he'd see the day when Hogwarts used guard dogs for protection." Draco said walking towards him, sizing him up as he sneered at the taller boy. Jacob's body was rigid with rage as he watched the blond boy, clenching his fists at his side to stop them from shaking. "You're the Mutt whose father can't run on two legs, let alone four." he said snidely and Goyle laughed, new found confidence in his voice now that Malfoy had arrived.

"Shut it, Draco." Hermione said scowling at the other boy as she wrapped her fingers around Jacob's wrist pulling him away. He was shaking but he let her pull him along, away from the other boys. "Come on Jacob."

"Wow, she has you on a short leash doesn't she. I thought she was supposed to be _your_ bitch, not the other way around." Draco said and the other boys laughed. Before he could blink Jacob's fist had slammed into his face so hard it shook his brain.

"_Stupefy!_" Crab shouted and red light shot out of his wand before it hit Jacob, locking him in place.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione shouted back and Crab's face went slack before he fell to the ground. Jacob's body barely moved as the spell started to wear off, due to the fact that the curse didn't last for very long on the two natured. Malfoy was already pushing himself up on one knee, glaring at the Werewolf.

"_Impedimenta_." Malfoy said flipping his wand and Jacob flew backwards through the air until he slammed against the ground roughly. Hermione rushed towards his side and Jacob groaned pushing himself up onto his elbows. Draco stood brushing himself off, but the Slytherin wasn't done with him yet. He pointed his wand at Jacob while Hermione was still a few feet away before he shouted, "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Hermione shouted and the curse bounced off of the shield that had appeared in front of Jacob, back onto Malfoy who collapsed on the ground in pain. She moved to step towards Jacob again but he growled, sounding more animal than man at the moment as his whole body shook.

"Get away from me." She could see his eyes dilating as he struggled not to phase. Crab and Goyle pulled Malfoy up and backed away from Jacob, clearly afraid. Jacob pushed himself to his feet breathing heavily and they bolted away, back towards the castle.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood." Draco mumbled and Jacob growled moving to step forward but the shield forced him backwards. He was shaking to hard it looked like his body was vibrating. He watched them go towards the castle as she watched him. Once they were far enough away he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jacob?"

"Don't." he snapped jerking away from her. His eyes were bright yellow as he watched her and his jaw was at an awkward angle like he'd started to phase but then stopped before it could get to far. Hermione took a step back and he frowned slightly almost like he was frustrated. "Wait. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You should just go back to the castle."

"But what about our date?"

"I'm not really feeling up to it anymore. Maybe some other time."

"It wasn't that big of a deal Jacob." she said. His eyes finally lifted to meet hers and Hermione saw all the yellow had disappeared.

"Jacob." Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath so queitly Hermione almost couldn't hear him before he turned around. She stepped to the side so she could see around him and saw one of the biggest men she'd ever seen besides Hagrid and Jacob. He had tan skin and dark eyes like Jacob with a thicker head. The tribal tattoo was on his right bicep and the only thing he was wearing were cut-off's. He looked a little bit older than Jacob and a little chubbier but other than that they looked pretty much the same.

"Hey Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you like to tell me what the hell just happened?" Sam asked stalking closer until he was in front of Jacob. Hermione noticed he was at least an inch or two shorter than Jacob, but his chest was slightly broader.

"Nothing." Jacob shrugged slightly crossing his arms over his chest and Sam glared at him completely ignoring Hermione.

"Really? Because it didn't look like _nothing_." he growled.

"Come on Sam that kid had it coming." Hermione thought about speaking up to say how much more than that Draco deserved for how he'd treated everyone for the past 6 years but she didn't. She didn't want to give Jacob a reason to pick a fight with the other boy again, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would if he heard anything about what happened. Jacob was strong but she had no idea how to fight a wizard, and the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt trying to defend her.

"We only have one rule Jacob, so if it's broken it's a pretty big deal." Sam said quietly. From the way he was talking Hermione knew Sam was in charge of Jacob, and from the way Jacob's jaw clenched she knew he wasn't happy about it. "Now if you can't control yourself you can stay in the woods."

"He insulted her." Jacob said quietly. Hermione watched as a tremor worked its way through his body. For the first time since the conversation started Sam's eyes turned towards her. He looked away from her quickly back towards Jacob, his eyes hard.

"He didn't touch her did he?"

"He wouldn't be alive if he did." Jacob said coldly.

"You must be Hermione." Sam said turning to look at her once again. Hermione nodded slightly even though she knew it wasn't a question and he smiled. "You're all Jake talks about." Hermione's eyes flitted over to Jacob as blush spread through his cheeks rapidly.

"Really?"

"Of course. He can't go a solid hour without bringing you up. We've been wondering when he was finally going to introduce you to us."

"I'm free now."

"I don't think that's -" Jacob started.

"Great, Emily will love to have another girl to talk to besides Leah." Sam said smiling as he looked from her to Jacob.

Sam led the way into the woods and Jacob hesitated glancing at Hermione before he held out his hand. She smiled at him, slipping her hand into his and his lips curved up slightly as they started walking.

Hermione saw a wolf around the same size as a horse and froze for a solid second, reliving Lupin's transformation in the woods. But after another second the sandy colored wolf wagged it's tail and barked at Jacob and Sam. It's eyes shined brightly as it watched the two other boys, sitting down as they passed.

"Hey Seth."

"Get back to patrol." Sam said. The wolf rolled its eyes slightly before it moved on, disappearing in the trees.

They walked through the woods, farther in than Hermione had ever been before and if Jacob wouldn't have pointed out the cabin she would've walked right past it. It was a small log cabin that looked like it was only meant for a couple, but Hermione knew the wonders magic. But before they could even get inside a group of boys poured out the front door. They all looked just like Sam and Jacob except one had boy had a baby face, another had curly hair, and the last one was at least five four inches taller than the other two.

"Hey Jake!"

"So this is her, huh?" the boy with the baby face said as he bit into his apple. His eyes traveled over Hermione slowly and Jacob nodded.

"Hermione this is Jared, Embry, and Quil." Jacob said motioning to each one in turn.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Jared snickered slightly before Embry smacked him. Hermione smiled when she felt Jacob rest his hand on her lower back, then move over slowly to rest on her waist. The fact that he'd shown almost 0 physical contact with her in front of any of her friends put her off but the fact that he was openly showing affection to her in front of his friends, who would surely ridicule him about it later made her feel better.

"Yeah you too."

"So can you cook?"

"Er, we don't really have a home economics class at Hogwarts."

"So let me get this straight, you can make potions that can kill people or make them fall in love ut you can't make decent food?" Jared asked and Hermione felt her cheeks flush and he smiled. Jacob shoved his shoulder back lightly but Jared had to take a step back to balance himself.

"Watch it."

"Don't worry Hermione, if you wanna learn I'm sure Emily can teach you in no time." Embry offered.

"And if you plan on staying with Jake you probably need to learn. The guy eats like a starving hippo." Quil said smiling at Jacob fondly.

"He's more than a hippo." Embry mumbled.

"What the hell is hungrier than a hippo?"

"What about an anaconda? I mean they eat people whole so that's pretty hungry. And they don't even chew their food, they just swallow."

"Sounds like Jake." Jared said smirking.

"I dunno man. Jake's like whale."

"I'd like to think I'm a little bit more classy than that." Jacob interrupted and the other three boys looked at him for a minute before they went back to their conversation.

"Classy like a shark?"

"No, more like a starving dinosaur."

"Can we stop talking about me and focus on more important things?"

"Oh right, this is the first time you've ever introduced her to us. Since your dad's not here we should probably bust out the baby pictures of you in the bath tub." Jacob gave Quil the death glare as soon as the words and Hermione laughed.

"I'd actually love to see what Jacob looked like, before this." Before he was perfect. She wanted to know what he'd looked like 4 or 5 years ago and whether or not he was an awkward teenager or was one of the boys she and the rest of her friends would've fawned over.

"Did Paul leave to patrol?" Jacob asked eager to change the subject.

"Yeah which means Leah will be back any minute." Sam said and the other boys frowned. Jacob's eyebrows traveled over to Hermione before he started to explain.

"She's part of the Pack. Besides Jared, Quil, and Embry we have her, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, and a few other kids. Since we can hear each others thoughts being around Leah when we're phased isn't the funnest thing in the world."

"And being around her when she's human is even more terrible." Jared said chomping down on his apple and the other boys all laughed except Sam, who gave him a stern look. "What it's true. She makes everything a competition and she brings up stuff none of us want to talk about. Not to mention how much of a pain she is right after she sees you and Emily making out." Hermione wondered why Jacob hadn't told her more about the Pack before he actually introduced them, before she remembered how he tried to stop her from coming.

"Just ignore everything she says." Jake said quietly as the girl approached them. She had shoulder length silky black hair and almond shaped eyes that were so dark brown they almost looked black.

"The rest of us do." Embry mumbled and Quil chuckled.

"So you're Jacob's new girl." Leah said looking her up and down slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you got him over Bella, but Imprinting probably wasn't the best thing to happen to him right before a war."

"Leah!" Jacob snapped. If looks could kill Leah would be dead. Shock flew across Hermione's face as she turned to Jacob raising her eyebrow.

"What?"


End file.
